


Close Call

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray came home, he found them together on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Warning: animal injury
> 
> Prompt: shed

When Ray came home, he found them together on the couch.

Dief was stretched out with his head cradled carefully in Fraser's lap, a blanket cuddled around him. His broken foreleg stuck out from under the fleece at an awkward angle, the white cast contrasting sharply with the blood-stained fur around it.

Ray watched as Fraser slowly petted Dief's head; stritching between his ears, running his knuckles gently down his muzzle. His hands were trembling.

"How's he doing?" he asked quietly, taking off his jacket. "What did the vet say?"

Fraser didn't answer him at first. Ray opened his mouth to repeat the question, guessing that Fraser was a little shocky, but stopped as he heard Fraser swallowing hard, repeatedly. He was breathing fast and Ray realized that Fraser was about two steps away from losing it.

"Hey, hey, Ben, it's okay, it's okay. He's okay." Ray stood next to Fraser, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing. He was rigid under Ray's hand. "It's okay."

Slowly, carefully, Fraser _leaned_ against Ray, wrapping his arm around Ray's waist and pressing his face hard against Ray's stomach. Sighing, Ray buried one hand into Fraser's thick hair and held him close as he shuddered and gasped, fighting to hold back the emotions that were threatening to break him apart.

Ray rubbed soothingly at his back, crooning softly. "Shush. Easy, Ben. Easy. He's okay. A coupla weeks and he'll be good as new, chasing after donuts, shedding all over the bed and generally being a pain in the ass." He looked at Dief, who opened a drowsy eye and wagged his fluffy tail once in agreement.

Fraser held on tighter, muffling a broken sound against Ray's shirt.

"Shush." Ray held him and petted him, waiting for this storm to pass.

-fin-


End file.
